In the past, there have been numerous types of garments, such as ponchos, which are composed of a piece of fabric with an opening centrally arranged in it. Often such products are worn over the shoulders and are rectangular with a portion draping down over the front and rear of the wearer. This invention is of a somewhat similar structure; however, in its simplest form, it is composed of a decorative fabric, as opposed to a protective fabric, and, additionally, because of the versatility needed for the various styles in which the garment can be utilized, there is about the central opening, a pocket defining structure in which there is captivated a drawstring. Manipulation of the drawstring and, indeed, of the fabric itself of wnhich the garment is composed, provides for a wide variety of styles that can be achieved utilizing the garment. In an alternative embodiment, a cruciform sheet may be utilized which provides a further range of styles. It will be noted that there are no seams peripherally of the garment so that, preferably, it has a flowing draped characteristic which provides highly unusual and pleasing styles.